The present invention relates to a pad or overlay, and more particularly, a pad or overlay that is particularly suitable for use under a patient or invalid supported on a surface, such as on a cushion or mattress, in a hospital or other patient care facility, including long term care facilities or the like.
When patients are hospitalized or bedridden for any significant amount of time, patients can develop pressure sores or ulcers. These pressure sores or ulcers can be exacerbated by the patient's own poor circulation, such as in the case of diabetic patients, but typically form as a result of prolonged immobility, which allows the pressure exerted on the patient's skin from the mattress to decrease circulation in the patient's tissue. In addition to reducing circulation in the patients' tissue, lack of mobility can also cause heat and moisture build-up at the point of contact with the mattress. Heat contributes to the moisture build-up, which can cause maceration in the skin—which makes the skin more permeable and vulnerable to irritants and stresses, such as stresses caused by pressure or by shear, for example when a patient is moved across a mattress. It has been found with the same pressure an increase in skin temperature can cause an increase in tissue damage.
To address some of these issues, some beds incorporate a low air loss system, which directs air to the patient/mattress interface to reduce moisture. However, these systems tend to be position dependent and are not adjustable.
Accordingly there is a need for surface that can at least reduce the heat build up that can occur at the interface between the supporting surface and the patient's skin.